wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KTfan12/Series 3, ep. 1" Unknow Secrets" (fanfic): Continued
"Guys, I think you owe me an explanation," said Tammy after a long silence. Rhydian glanced at Maddy nervously. Tom and Shannon knew what this meant- if Tammy wasn't a Wolfblood, they could be giving away their WHOLE SECRET. Jana looked down at Tammy, who had a fierce look on her face. A look that meant she wanted to know the truth. Maddy had a million thoughts racing through her mind. Would they regret telling Tammy the truth? It was better than Tammy finding out she was a Wolfblood the hard way- by transforming.Well, that is, if she WAS a Wolfblood. But Rhydian knew had to tell Tammy either way. Too much had happened. She’d seen too much. If Rhydian hadn’t transformed, they could have easily said it was a wild dog that had attacked her. But Rhydian had transformed, and Tammy had every right to know what had just happened. Rhydian took a deep breath. “What attacked you was called a wild Wolfblood.” he finally said. “You’re crazy! Werewolves aren’t real! And it’s not full moon!” cried Tammy. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. “YOU’RE werewolves! You’ve lured me into the woods to kill me!” “Please Tammy, listen to us. Let me explain.” begged Jana. Tammy, who had jumped up, slowly sat back down by Jana. Jana quietly explained everything- Wolfblood’s, transformations, and everything else. But she didn’t mention that they thought she was a Wolfblood. She felt it wouldn’t help much. “I think... I might be a Wolfblood. I’ve always felt... different, like I don’t fit in.” The girl’s eyes misted over. “I was one of the shortest kids in class, but I was the fastest. I’ve always had this habit of sniffing people when I met them, but they never smelled like me. I don’t know how the habit started and I... I was always embarrassed by that habit.And I always knew what everyone was saying.. and I wasn’t eavesdropping. I just had good hearing. I never did fit in. Maybe it was because we moved around alot, me and my mom. But I know it isn’t, Well, I think.” Tammy finally finished. Well, there’s one person who can answer that- your mum.” said Jana softly. Tammy nodded. This meant interrogation. ******************************** “Mom, am I, or am I not, a Wolfblood?” demanded Tammy. When her mom had seen Tammy, she had demanded to know what had happened. So she had told everything. The question had seemed to deeply disturb her mother, who slowly slunk down into a chair. “I hoped I’d never have to tell you this.” she sighed. “Once upon a time, I was going for a walk to clear mind. I had just learned my parents were getting divorced, and boy, was I upset. I heard snapping twigs, and suddenly, I saw a wild looking man. He wore old clothes. His teeth were yellow. They looked a little pointy, too. I thought he was homeless. I almost ran away, but he said he sensed I was upset and asked me to sit down and talk. He soon told me his secret- he was a wild Wolfblood. We soon fell in love- a forbidden love, for wild Wolfbloods despised humans and tame Wolfbloods. But we married and moved away so as we wouldn’t be killed by your father’s outraged pack. Well, 5 years later, when you were two, your father’s pack found your dad. They fought- viciously. And he was killed. All these years, I prayed you wouldn’t be a Wolfblood. I was afraid that if you were, the pack would come back and kill you. All these years, you never told me you had the signs of a Wolfblood. And I thought it meant you weren’t a Wolfblood.” Suddnely, she turned to the others. “I want you to leave please. Now.” “Mom, they had-” “No. I need to talk to you alone.” cut of Tammy’s mum. “OK, but let Jana stay- please.” begged Tammy. Her mom looked hesitant, but relented. Tammy gave Jana a tight hug. “Will I be OK?” she whispered. Jana replied, “Of course you will- I’ll make sure of it.” Category:Blog posts